There are several prior art fastening devices which have a configuration that allows them to pass through a constricted passage in a wall and afford a firm and permanent anchor by having one of his component engaging the inner faces of the wall. In many of these prior art devices, it is extremely difficult and, in some cases, impossible to retract the entire fastening device from a wall for reuse. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,655 issued Mar. 21, 1978 to Robertson, a toggle bolt is illustrated having a wing assembly which, under the action of a resilient strip member, is popped in a position which allows it to be pulled through the constricted passage. However, in this toggle bolt arrangement as well as in many others where retrieval of all the assembly is desired, since the user must, on one side of the wall, manoeuver the bolt so that an element on the inaccessible side of the wall can be operated, very often the wing assembly or like component will drop off the bolt as a result of not being permitted to see what is done, such as having gone too far in the rotation of the bolt, for example.